Azalia
Azalia is a luscious 5'2ft tall Moon Elf with an incredible sexy body (F cup & apple bottom) that weighs only 100 pounds. She has long straight dark purple hair that reaches her buttocks and she has smooth light purple skin with wavy tribal tattoos going down her back and around her limbs. She has pale blue eyes that glow softly like the moon reflecting on water and perfect gorgeous pouty lips. Azalia's name means "Life Mistress" and her last name, Arabiaear means "Daughters of the Water". Azalia was the Orcale of Water in the Moon elf city of Gainas but now she is the High Priestess of Water in Lilor'Arael. Azalia is a kind caring person that always looks at the good in people. She is elegent and charming, possesing a almost supernatural charisma that swoons anyone. She moves her body with fluid grace that beguiles men and women. Azalia is an accepting person that doesn't judge people, she values them for their strengths and weaknesses. Azalia spends most of her time meditating and communing with her goddess in the numerous pools and baths in Respen's palace. Azalia wishes to serve Ola and bring Ola's life to the world. Azalia lives her life to fullest, enjoying every waking moment she can touch and feel the world and the people around her. Current Azalia currently is the High Priestess of Ola in the kingdom of Lilor'Arael. She spends a lot of time at the cathedral of Ola preaching sermons or helping heal the sick and injured. Azalia is also one of Respen's lovers and the rest of her time goes to spending it with Respen. History Azalia grew up in the Moon Elf Kingdom of Gainas with her identical twin sister. Azalia has always felt the presence of Ola, every time she immersed herself in water she could feel the divine connection flowing like the water around her. Azalia felt touched by the goddess and started her path towards becoming a water seer when she had reached her teen years. After about 100 years Azalia became the new Oracle of Water and was an integral part of leadership of Gainas. Ola would grant visions to Azalia to guide the moon elf people towards prosperity. Azalia has lived a long time and has experienced many things. She has dealt with powerful beings and has had countless lovers over the years. She has witnessed many miracles and the full power of the gods. One day Azalia had a vision that Respen would come to her seeking a shard of the Crown Blade and that she was to help him with this quest and become one of his lovers. She was excited that Ola had finally sent her a man with as much power and sexual appeal as her. Azalia cherishes every moment she spends living with Respen and his harem of sexy girls. Relationships Azalia is one of Respen's lovers, she cares for him deeply and thoughly enjoys being part of the harem he has created out of old enemies and people he has rescued. Azalia is bi sexual and does engage in relations with the other harem members, she also has no qualms about being shared by another man. Azalia simply knows she will outlive Respen by a very long time and wishes to have as much fun with people in the moment as she can. Character Sheet Female Moon Elf Oracle of Waves 26 CG Medium Humanoid(elf) Init +7; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Improved Low-light vision, Scent, Water sight, Perception +34 Defense '''AC '''44 '''Flat '''27 '''Touch '''22 (+12 ice armor, +7 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +5 dodge) '''HP '''208 '''Fort +18, Ref +22, Will +23 Defensive Abilities ' '''DR '''5/Piercing '''Immune '''Cold, Poison '''Resists '''Fire 30 '''Weaknesses '''Light-Blindness Offense '''Speed '''40ft, 70ft w/boots, Fly 60ft (good) w/cape, Swim 6oft '''Melee '+5 Mithril Longspear of impact, collision, frost +25/+20/+15/+10 (2d6+13 plus 1d6 frost/20x3) '''Special Attacks '''Freezing Spells '''Spells known 12th (2/day) 11th (2/day) 10th (2/day) 9th (9/day) - Implosion(DC 32) , Mass Heal, Miracle, Tsunami (DC 34), True Resurection 8th (8/day) - Blizzard"firestorm" (DC 33), Discern Location, Divine Vessel, Mass Cure Critical Wounds, Seamantle 7th (9/day) - Control Weather, Destruction (DC 30), Greater Restoration, Mass Cure Serious Wounds, Reverse Gravity (DC 30), Waves of Ecstasy (DC 30), Vortex (DC 30), 6th (10/day) - Banishment (DC 29), Blade Barrier (DC 29), Cold Ice Strike (DC 31), Fluid Form, Heal, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Word of Recall 5th (9/day) - Breath of Life, Cleanse, Flamestrike (DC 28), Geyser (DC 28), Holy Ice, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Telekinesis (DC 28) 4th (15/day) - Control Water, Cure Critical wounds, Divination, Holy Smite (DC 27), Spirital Ally, Wall of Ice 3rd (10/day) - Cure Serious wounds, Dispel Magic, Protection from Energy, Remove Curse, Sacred Bond, Searing Light (DC 26), Water Breathing 2nd (9/day) - Admonishing Ray, Cure Moderate Wounds, Levitation, Minor Image, Shooting Star, Slipstream (DC 25), Spear of Purity (DC 25), Spiritual Weapon, Status 1st (10/day) - Bless Water, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Evil, Divine Favor, Enhance Water, Obscuring Mist, Touch of the Sea 0 - Ghost sound, Mage Hand, Create Water, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Light, Stabilize, Mending, Read Magic, Purify Food and Drink, Enhanced Diplomacy Statistics Str 8(14), Dex 18(24), Con 10(16), Int 23, Wis 16, Cha 30(36) Base Atk +18; CMB +20; CMD 47 'Feats '''Eschew Materials, Elemental Focus(Cold), Greater Elemental Focus(Cold), Elemental Spell(Cold), Skill Focus(PerformSex), Empower Spell, Rime Spell, Enlarge Spell, Quicken Spell, Prodigy (PerformVocal), Skill Focus (PerformVocal), Epic Skill Focus (PerformSex), Ignore Material Components '''Skills '''Acrobatics +38, Diplomacy +46, Heal +37, Knowledge (History, Planes, Religion) +35, Perception +34,Perform (Dance) +72, Perform (Sex) +92, Perform (Vocal) +49, Spellcraft +35, Swim +33 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Elven(Huanthi), Aquan, Orcish, Klindathian, Celestial, Abyssal, Zybocian '''SQ '''Oracle's Curse(Haunted), Fluid Travel, Icy Skin, Water Sight, Ice Armor, Freezing Spells, Water Form, Final Revalation, Moon Magic, Keen Senses, Glowing Eyes Gear ''Circlet of Charisma +6 Clit Ring of Sexual Prowess +30 Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Spiritualism 4 - ''Acts as a Ring of wizardry 4 for divine casters ''Amulet of Proof Against Poison Moon's Gift - ''Blue Tear Drop Monokini of Resistance +5, +5 Dodge, Fire Resistance 30, +2 CL of Cold Spells, Physical Perfection +6, Constant Freedom of Movement ''Moon Boots - ''Hip High 5' heel boots of the winterlands, +30 Speed, +30 Acrobatics, +30 Dance ''Blue Opera Length Gloves of Healing Blue Cloak of Flying Speel Guard Bracers Eyelashes of Persuasion Waves Tattoo of Natural Armor +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs